Boyfriends
by suikaneko
Summary: How had they ended up like this? Abe on top of Mihashi, their tongues intertwined and their boxers pulled down. Abe gazed down at Mihashi through lustful eyes. He never thought he'd be seeing him like this. /abemiha


How had they ended up like this? Abe on top of Mihashi, their tongues intertwined and their boxers pulled down. Abe gazed down at Mihashi through lustful eyes. He never thought he'd be seeing him like this.

They had baseball practice earlier. Everything had gone fine. The only real problem was that the field had been kind of muddy. It had poured the last couple of days and the team had missed practiced. So despite the mud, everyone was eager to play.

After practice, Abe had found Mihashi on the brink of tears near the dugout. His mind reeled through the entire practice. Had he said something? Mihashi's pitching had been perfect. "What's wrong?"

Mihashi turned around to face him, holding what looked like his school uniform. It was covered in mud. "N-nothing..."

We'll it clearly wasn't 'nothing'. "Well? Don't you have something else to change in to?"

Mihashi's tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes. As he shook his head, the tears scattered in the air.

Abe scratched at the back of his head. "Why don't you come over to my house today, we can both shower there and I can give you some clothes to borrow." His eyes sparkled as he nodded this time.

"Ah...!" He bowed abruptly, "Thank you very much Abe-kun"

"Hm...get your things" Was it really odd for Abe to make an offer like that? He was his pitcher after all and...they were friends...were they?

Abe contemplated the question on the walk home. Did Mihashi consider him a friend…? He thought back to the time he had truly smiled for him. Surely that had to be some proof of their friendship. He had never seen him smile for anyone else like that.

They arrived at Abe's house and quickly made their way to the shower; they both stunk.

Abe directed Mihashi, "You can use this one, I'll go use the other down the hall. And..." He handed him a folded pile of clothes. "There." He left him to go to the shower.

Mihashi stared at the pile of clothes before nodding and heading into the bathroom. He cautiously peeked around before beginning to strip off his clothes. Abe's shower. After letting the water warm, he stepped in. It was weird that he would have a stand up shower like this at his house.

Abe returned his room. His hair still partially wet, he sat on the floor with a towel around his neck, staring off lazily. His question from earlier still racked his brain. The creaking door brought him back to consciousness though. Mihashi entered the room. His hair was dry and bouncy, Abe's shirt and shorts fit a little loose on him. He could smell the scent of his shower gel too. It smelled nice on someone else.

Mihashi was holding his towel he had used and was eyeing Abe nervously. "

You can just throw it over there." Mihashi placed the towel on the ground before standing up again and looking at Abe. This time he spoke with frustration. "Just sit on my bed or something!" Mihashi scurried to the bed, seating himself against the pillows. He stared forward nervously.

Abe sighed. It was difficult hanging out with Mihashi. What do you even talk to the guy about? He figured he might as well bring up the burning question. "Hey Mihashi...am I your friend?" He moved to sit on the end of his bed.

"Ah...I...A-Abe...!" Mihashi looked more flustered than normal as he began to stutter.

"You don't have to answer. I just was curious."

Mihashi stared down at his feet as he wiggled his toes back and forth nervously. "A-Abe..!" He spoke quieter now, "is more than that..." He trailed off. His face was absolutely flushed. A few drops of water from the shower rolled down his forehead.

Abe looked at him stunned, "More than that?"

Mihashi bit at his lip. His eyes were quivering as he stared away from the catcher.

"Mihashi! Give me your hand." His golden eyes flashed nervously in Abe's direction before he surrendered his shaking palm. They touched hands like they did during baseball games. However, Abe didn't feel what he had expected. Normally, when Mihashi was nervous his hand would be cold and clamy. But now, even though he was visibly nervous, his hand was warm against his, his fingers trembling against Abe's.

He gripped his hand firmly, "We're more than friends? You mean...because we're a battery?" Mihashi shook his head uncertainly, his eye brows furrowed meekly.

"Then how? I don't think we hang out enough to be more than friends. I don't even know your favorite food or something like that."

Mihashi shook his head again. His expression looked painful now. His trembling fingers intertwined themselves with Abe's. "I..." Abe was surprised by the intimate position of their hands. More? He looked at the pathetic boy. From his soft light hair, down to Abe's shirt that sagged, slipping off his shoulder.

"Just say it Mihashi." He felt his cheeks warming. He knew what was coming.

"I...I….l-l...like you….Abe-kun." He began to shrink in on himself, trying to pull his hand away and hiding his head. Abe held his hand strong and pulled his head up though. _Don't be ashamed of something like... Don't be ashamed...when I think I might feel the same way_.

He pulled his head up and leaned in, kissing him tenderly before pulling away. He looked to the side "…like that Mihashi?" His face had gone red. Mihashi's lips had been softer than he expected. The pitcher stared at him in shock..."A-Abe..." He batted his eyes, his face a rosy, healthy color...,"A-Abe...again?"

Abe looked back at him in surprise, "What?"

Mihashi looked slightly dejected, "Ah...uh...you don't have to...k-k-i...ss..." He let the word linger..."me...again..."

Before Mihashi could get out another word, Abe was there on his lips. Mihashi let out a whimper in surprise, the beginning of the next word he was about to say muffled on their lips.

Abe found his body crawling forward, on top of Mihashi. He held down his Mihashi's free arm as he kissed passionately. As their noses bumped, Abe looked through cloudy eyes to see Mihashi's eyes closed. He closed his eyes and leaned into it again.

During the kiss he felt a small tickle. A warm, light lick against his lips that made him shiver. Mihashi shyly slid his tongue to touch Abe's lips. It was surprising that he would be the first to make an action. Abe rewarded his boldness, slightly parting his lips and meeting Mihashi's tongue with his.

The pitcher let out a soft hum of satisfaction as they began to intertwine their tongues. Abe was beginning to feel hot...light headed. He made sure to take in a deep breath during a pause in their kiss. But he wasn't sure that Mihashi had done the same. He pulled back. Mihashi instintively leaned forward, but Abe's lips had moved.

He whispered ironically feeling out of breath, "Breathe," to the pitcher.

Mihashi opened his eyes and took a giant gasp. Their hands were still intertwined and were getting sweaty. Abe's grip on Mihashi arm was tight. He pulled back both of his hands and stared at Mihashi.

"Did you want to do that?" he eyed him nervously, realizing that he had been pretty forceful.

Mihashi shook his head yes immediately. Abe was still kind of surprised for some reason. "Why didn't you ever tell me you felt that way...well... No I guess that's expected. I guess I wouldn't have been sure how to react...hmm" Abe was deep in thought.

He had never thought about Mihashi in a romantic way. Abe never had any interest in a particular girl either. Sure he had looked at porn before, but this was different. He felt something sticking into him a bit from below him. It was obvious what it was.

"Mihashi. Why don't we...take care of this together? Would that be okay?" Mihashi was embarrassed, his hands went down to cover himself and he bumped lightly against Abe's crotch on accident.

Abe let out an gentle groan. "H-hey..." He looked down at Mihashi,"….so? Or do you want me to go take care of this myself in the other room?" Mihashi hesitantly pulled his hands away, revealing a much more prominent tent in his shorts.

"You have to tell me if it's okay or not Mihashi."

He looked at him seriously. "It-s fine Abe. I...want to...with you..." Mihashi smiled shyly beneath his red cheeks. Wow he really could be cute. Abe gave him a small smirk in return. "Good...I want you to feel good..."

He eyed his short that Mihashi wore. He was a little nervous now. It would just be like jacking himself off right? But…with two?

"I'm gonna...pull this down..." His voice trailed off as Mihashi gave him a small nod and lifted his hips slightly. The movement pressed his erection against Abe's.

"Nh..." he winced a little before tugging the fabric down.

Mihashi's boxers were now exposed. Through the thin, plaid fabric, there was a clearly defined outline of Mihashi's arousal. Abe gulped quietly. One layer to go. He was taking a long time with this, his hands were shaking a little.

Mihashi eyed him carefully. "Do you...want me too?" He spoke from the top of the bed. Abe down, still feeling nervous, "y-yeah.."

Mihashi's hand reached down, slipping beneath the fabric. He averted his eyes from Abe's as he pulled himself out on top of his boxers. He kept his eyes facing the other direction as he trembled. Abe on the other hand couldn't help but stare. It was different from his...some light hair...it had more girth to it too. But Mihashi's… also looked really childlike and smooth too. He touched him softly and Mihashi moaned.

The wispiness of Mihashi's voice mixed with a deep growling in his chest, the sound resonated in Abe's ears.

He kept one hand wrapped around Mihashi as he repeated the process for himself, pulling his dick out. Now with both of them he wasn't sure what to do. Well... He knew what to do but he was wear...

"Mihashi...I'm going to...together..." Mihashi was shivering. "We'll take it slow..."

Abe propped himself on a knee and slowly lowered his hips to Mihashi's. They were now pressed to each other. Abe was breathing heavy. It was so hot. He knew Mihashi must be feeling the same thing as him. He grasped both in one hand and they fit almost perfectly together like this. He began stroking them both slowly. As he did, he watched Mihashi's face contorting with pleasure, gasps and moans falling from his lips. He hadn't even really started yet.

Abe looked down at his hand as he pumped...it was really something to look at. Mihashi's lighter dick underneath his tanned one...slowly being squeezed together. Ah…He turned himself on more thinking about it.

Mihashi's precum had helped to make it slick. "Ah..." Abe groaned. It felt good. So good. But he felt bad leaving Mihashi all alone at the other end of the bed. He slid himself up and propped himself on his arm, their faces we just close enough now. "Mihashi..."

He called his name through a panted breath. The light haired boy who had his eyes tightly closed slowly peeked through one eye. "A-Abe-kun...you and me like this...nng...I...like this...I like this a lot..." He huffed out the sentence in between groans.

Seeing Mihashi say so much, even while being pleasure flipped a switch in Abe...his hand began to pump them both faster, "I...like this too...come here Mihashi..." He moved his mouth as close as he could and soon Mihashi met his lips...their tongues tangled outside their mouths as Abe continued pumping.

Mihashi moaned and bucked underneath of them. Somehow he squeaked out, "Abe...s-soon..."

Abe wasn't really close but he continued pumping. Mihashi suddenly spurt white liquid up his chest onto Abe's borrowed shirt. Saliva from their kiss was streaming down his mouth as he tried to stifle his moan..."nn...Abe-kun...Abe-kun..."

His hips continued jerking...hearing his name...Abe came almost immediately.

"Hng...ah...ah...ah...Mihashi...gah!" He added to the mess on his shirt. He spread some of the liquid over their dicks as he continued to slow his pumping. Mihashi was almost limp now as Abe was just beginning to get soft.

A sudden sleepiness hit him, and he wanted so badly to lay down on Mihashi's chest but reconsidered after seeing the mess they had made.

"Let's...get you a new shirt", he panted out,still in a daze of orgasm. Mihashi nodded and slipped off his shirt, revealing his nicely toned chest. Abe didn't take long before he lay down..."We'll get a shirt later..."

Mihashi studied the boy that he looked up to so much...who was now resting on his chest looking exhausted. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "T-thank you Abe-kun...I...you didn't have to..."

Abe looked up at him, "Hey...so...Mihashi...uhg...this is embarrassing. Do I have to say it?"

Mihashi blinked at him in confusion. "Gah...well." He spit it out, "Boyfriend. Will you be my boyfriend."

Mihashi blinked nervously, smiling to himself, "M-me and Abe...b-b-boyfriends? I...yes!" Mihashi giggled as he replied. "I p-promise I won't let you down."

Abe looked concerned. "You could never let me down...I like you too Mihashi." He said before laying back down. Boyfriend. He never thought he would have someone to call that. He drifted off to sleep…on his…_boyfriend's_ chest.


End file.
